Their Adventure!
by Shadowleaf678
Summary: Vanoss was enjoying a normal day on GTA V when he finds a weird, distorted character appears when his avatar falls off a bridge by accident and survives. His friends comes in and sees this and think it my be a good try to kill it. Was it? Or was it not? Read to find out!
1. First Words!

Before this starts!

Okay, before this story starts I want to say that it's gonna take me forever to write these stories since school is here already! Such a shame. So it may take me awhile to write these chapters, but I have a journal with me that has all the chapters I have of this story. So, in school I will be already be fixing anything that will be in this chapter. So there goes that. That's all I want to say so I will see you in the first ever chapter. See ya!


	2. The Glitch

1: The Glitch

Evan stared at his T.V. screen, with his GTA V avatar in front of another character, he noticed something different about the other character. Clearly, it was a citizen in the game but for some reason only that one character look distorted, while everything else looks fine. He shrugged it off as one of his friends came into the lobby and the call. Delirious. "Hey Vanoss!" Delirious said cheerfully like his old normal self.

"Hey, Delirious come over here!" Evan said in a half happy and half evil tone. He noticed the weird, distorted character followed him when he moved his character. Evan rolled his eyes trying to ignore it.

"What do you want?" Delirious asked laughing. "Just come here" Evan said smiling evilly on his side. He soon found Delirious when he wasn't looking and took out his sniper. "What are you doing?" Delirious questioned Evan. Evan then shot Delirious on is head. "Head shot!" Evan screamed as Delirious yelled, "fuck you!" The distorted character went up to Evans' character waving its' arms around. "What's up with this character?" Evan asked laughing a bit.

Just then Wildcat joined in. "Hey there you guys..." he said as if he was very tired. "Dude, you okay?" Delirious. Evan moved his character to find Wildcats' character. He soon did as Wildcat explained why he was so tired. "You just moved?" Delirious asked half listening to him. "Yup, so what are you guys doing?" Wildcat asked as he moved his character to face Evan's.

"I killed Delirious when he spawned and I'm being followed by a weird character here" Evan explained as he turned to the distorted character, who was still waving his arms.

"Dude, why is he waving his arms like that?" Wildcat questioned, laughing as he stared at it. Delirious came over and looked at it as well. "Yeah, why is he doing that?", Delirious laughed. "He started doing that when I sniped Delirious..." Evan said slowly. The others soon started to join in.

"So, when you shot Delirious it started waving it's arms?" Marcel asked moving his character around the distorted character.

"Yeah, I barely it was here when my character survived a fall from the bridge somehow" Evan said as he moved his character next to the distorted character. "How about we try to kill it?" Nogla suggested as he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the character. "I...really don't know guys..." Evan replied in a very slow and suspicious tone.

"How about we...don't" Delirious asked in a silent, desperate, and scared tone.

It was the first time they heard Delirious like that. "What are you talking about? We have to at least try!" Lui said in his squeaker voice pulling out his pistol and pointing it to the distorted character. Although, when Lui and Nogla started to get to the distorted character and Delirious yelling at them to stop, Evan heard faint whispering. "Stop it!" Delirious yelled moving his character in front of Lui's and Nogla's character.

**"Don't hurt me..." **

Evan managed make out from the faint whispering. This must be what Delirious is hearing...maybe. "Delirious! Move out of the way!" Nogla yelled trying to move his character to aim at the distorted character.

"**Fine, if I can't live..."**

Evan heard as the whispering grew a bit louder.

"Don't hurt it!" Delirious yelled before he was shot by Mini Ladd."Geez, Delirious what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Terroriser asked.

**"None of you get to live...in your precious world!"**

The whispering continued as Evan was now a bit scared about what would happen if they killed the distorted character.

Soon enough Nogla and Lui counted so they can shoot at the same time. "3...2..." Lui hesitated before he went to one. "1!"Lui yelled as they both started to shoot at the distorted character. The character fell to the ground, the whispering stopped. Everyone stayed silent for a few moments until Droidd broke it. "Is it...dead?" he cautiously asked. Although, as soon as he had asked that, a small ringing noise can be heard by all of them.

It then immediately turned into a screeching sound loud enough to make someone's ears bleed. All of them tried to block it off but it didn't seem to help. Their eyesight soon started to blur and they all felt dizzy. They then all fell to the ground as darkness then consumed them.


	3. AN: My Apologies

p style="text-align: center;"My Apologies!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So, I would like to apologize for my lack of content making! I was meant to get back in track a long time ago but it just never happened! And I feel terrible for it! I know that I left you all with a big cliffhanger sott of dealio there but hey! Imma see if I can get back on track with this! /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"really do have some ideas for this story and I can't wait to make them all come in! Other than that guys, I also have a Wattpad! For those of you who like SyndiSparklez (I hope ;u; ) then you can see the two stories that I have made over there! It is the same as my Username here! So I can be a peice of cake to find! I have been spending most of my time on Wattpad than on here and I feel pretty terrible for it because I konda just left this place. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"BUT I AM BACK AND RUNNING AGAIN AND I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED A BOOK I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO ;-; I CRI!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"*runs off crying*/p 


End file.
